¿Aún más seguido?
by Dirlet
Summary: Nick y Judy son pareja, ¿qué les impide divertirse un rato en la comisaría? LEMON. M. One-Shot.


Como ya lo aclaré en el título, es Lemon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y está muy enfermo xdd, así que si no estás de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas, eres libre de no leerla. :D

Apreciaría reviews.

El zorro entró por la puerta principal de la comisaría, limpiándose sus patas en el tapete de _Bienvenidos_ mientras se quitaba sus lentes de Sol y se los atoraba en las orejas. Dio un vistazo por el lugar: no había señales de Bogo. Suspiró de alivio por no tener que enfrentar su memorable discurso sobre la puntualidad otra vez. Estaba por encaminarse hacia el salón con los demás reclutas, agradecido con la vida por haber llegado antes que su jefe, hasta que vio a una linda coneja aproximarse a la máquina de café. Levantó una ceja con una mirada pícara y se acercó a ella, colocándose atrás mientras ella mezclaba el azúcar con una cuchara en su taza.

''¿Qué tal, Hopps?''. Sin previo aviso, le dio una nalgada a su compañera.

''¡Oye!''. Judy se giró frente a él, dejando su café descafeinado en la pequeña mesa y cruzando los brazos. Al mismo tiempo trataba de ocultar la risita que le había provocado, pero por ningún motivo dejaría que Nick se saliera con la suya. Estaban en horas de trabajo y no estaba bien, alguien podría haberlos visto. ''No vuelvas a hacer eso, y menos aquí''. Le advirtió.

''Sé que te encanta''.

''No, Nick''. Susurró mirándolo, seria. ''No puedes hacer eso cuando quieras''.

''Wilde. Hopps. ¿No deberían estar ya en el aula?''. El imponente búfalo pasó a un lado de ellos, molesto.

''¿Lo ves? Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde y tendremos que escuchar el discurso''. La coneja corrió hacia el lugar antes mencionado, seguido por Nick. Llegaron justo antes de que el jefe entrara y les cerrara la puerta en la cara. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados, excepto el de la mesa que se encontraba al fondo. ''Grandioso, el último asiento''. Judy susurró para sí, exagerando el sarcasmo. ''Seguro que nos dejarán el último caso de la lista y será algo así como supervisar un evento de niños''. Se dirigió hacia su asiento y dio un salto para alcanzarlo, Nick hizo exactamente lo mismo.

''¿No te alegra que las sillas sean tan enormes para nosotros que tengamos que compartir una?''. A estas alturas el zorro solo estaba tratando de molestar, era divertido verla enfadada. Judy rodó los ojos y juntó sus patas en la mesa, tal vez mostrando interés el jefe les diera una mejor labor para ese día.

Después de revisar unas hojas que traía en varias carpetas, el jefe Bogo por fin habló. ''Les tengo malas noticias. Debido a que no hemos recibido reportes en los últimos días, tendremos una clase de teoría sobre el estatuto de la ZPD''.

La enorme-pequeña multitud lanzó barritos, aullidos y bramidos protestando contra la idea.

''¡Esto no es la secundaria!''.

''¡Mejor me voy a casa!''.

''¡Eso es ridículo!''.

''Silencio. Silencio. ¡Cállense!''. Estrelló su puño contra su escritorio callando los gritos. ''¿Creen que a mí me gusta la idea de darles clase como si fueran niñitos de preescolar? Saquen su estatuto, que me dieron órdenes claras''.

Sin tener opción, todos tomaron un libro de los casilleros de atrás de las mesas y se sentaron de nuevo, nada listos para escuchar al búfalo hablar de cosas que ellos ya se sabían al derecho y al revés durante al menos las próximas 5 horas.

2 horas habían pasado ya y el ambiente se había tornado, además de aburrido, claro está, pesado e insoportable. Lo único que hacía Bogo era leer cada maldita palabra del libro de 500 hojas. Nick no había parado de pensar en algo que a su retorcida mente se le había ocurrido desde hace una hora. Ya que todos tenían la cabeza pegada a los libros, ya sea porque en serio estaban poniendo atención o porque ya habían caído dormidos, podría hacer algo interesante. Miró hacia los lados y al comprobar que nadie los veía, puso su pata en la pierna de Judy. Ella no quitó la vista de las palabras de la hoja, pero inevitablemente sonrió. El zorro tomó eso como buena señal y suavemente la frotó contra su muslo, dirigiéndose poco a poco a la entrepierna. Al sentir la mano de Nick, Judy arrugó la nariz, aún con la mirada en el libro y un pequeño arqueamiento de labios. Frotó uno de sus dedos, tratando de sentir la intimidad de la coneja aún por encima de sus mallones. Tal vez el aún no sentía nada, pero Judy comenzaba a sudar.

''Basta''. Susurró, por fin mirándolo a él. El zorro se hubiera detenido si esto no lo hubiera dicho sonriendo ni con las cejas arriba.

''¿Me detengo?''.

Judy miró de nuevo a su libro, evitando la respuesta que pensaba.

''Qué penosa me saliste''. Murmuró para sí. Introdujo su mano por dentro de su ropa, sintiendo la piel de Judy. Ésta dio un sobresalto a sentir los dedos de su compañero ahí abajo. ''Estás húmeda''. Antes de que pudiera decir palabra, el zorro comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con la yema de su dedo, dando justo en el clavo. Judy arqueó un poco la espalda y soltó un poco de aire, cerrando los ojos.

Nick comenzó a frotar arriba-abajo con dos de sus dedos, centrándose un poco más en la zona favorita de Judy y de muchas otras hembras.

''Ya ya, shh bas..ta''. La coneja logró pronunciar esas palabras en voz baja.

''¡AH!''.

Al escuchar su propio gemido tan fuerte, se enderezó de inmediato y Nick sacó la mano de los mallones de ella. Todos la miraron, no sabiendo exactamente el por qué del grito.

''AHH… Olvidé darle unas instrucciones sobre unos afiches a Garraza. Tengo que ir a hacerlo ya''. La verdad es que no se la había ocurrido algo mejor qué decir, pero sonó bastante creíble para los demás. Bajó de un salto de la silla, y antes de irse, miró a Nick. ''Te espero en el baño''. Levantó las cejas y salió por la puerta.

''Lo has hecho otra vez, Wilde''. Pensó, orgulloso.

* * *

Judy llevaba 10 minutos esperando al zorro en la puerta del baño. Si no llegaba en los próximos 5, ella se iría. Desde que su relación había comenzado oficialmente, nada les impedía no tener sexo de vez en cuando. Ambos eran adultos y no había nada de malo en eso, aún así fueran de dos especies distintas. Vio la perilla girar, y por fin entró quien esperaba.

''¿Por qué tardaste tanto?''. Además de que la excusa que había inventado sobre Garraza había estado no del todo bien, tardarse tanto no le traería buenas consecuencias.

''No podías esperar más, ¿cierto?''. Rio. ''Digo, yo solo hago esto porque tú estás desesperada, que te quede claro''.

La coneja volteó los ojos y tomó la perilla de la puerta.

''¿Qué? No, no, Zanahorias era una broma, no te vayas''. Nick entró en pánico y Judy, de espaldas a él, rio.

''Sólo le iba a poner seguro a la puerta''. Lo hizo y volteó hacia él, riendo. ''¿Quién es el desesperado ahora?''.

''Cállate Hopps''.

Judy se acercó y Nick la cargó frente a él, colocando sus manos bajo sus glúteos. Judy llevó sus manos tras su nuca, juntándolas y le plantó un beso en el hocico. Pasó de ser calmado y tranquilo a uno rápido y lleno de lujuria acumulada sin punto intermedio, causando así un beso agitado, con sus cabezas moviéndose hacia un lado y el otro para que sus narices no chocaran. Nick caminó hacia una esquina del lugar con cuidado de que no se resbalara, dejándola a ella recargada en la pared. Sin romper el beso, Judy llevó sus manos a la corbata azul del zorro. La desató en tiempo récord y después desabrochó cada uno de los botones de su camisa del uniforme de policía. Sin dudarlo o esperarse ni un momento, Judy se quitó su chaleco y luego levantó los brazos para permitirle al zorro deshacerse de la blusa de manga larga que portaba. Era poco el tiempo con el que contaban, así que, sin darle vueltas al asunto, Judy se llevó las manos a su espalda y desabrochó su sostén negro, que tiró en el suelo. Nick, llevó una mano a sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con ellos al mismo tiempo que continuaba con el beso, más lento a simple vista esta vez, pero las lenguas hicieron todo el trabajo, la lengua de uno recorría todo el espacio de la boca del otro. La acomodó una vez más, cargándola más arriba para poder besar sus pechos, eso y a sus pezones pasarles un buen lengüetazo.

Judy sentía como la húmeda lengua del zorro hacía contacto con su cuerpo, lo que la hacía emitir uno que otro jadeo casi silencioso. Por fin la bajó al suelo, y lo primero que ella hizo fue desabrochar el cinturón mientras él se quitaba por completo la camisa, dejando ver su pelaje anaranjado y amarillo. Desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó por completo, junto con sus bóxers. Había algo ahí que parecía tener rato queriendo salir a gritos. Judy, mirándolo, tomó su miembro y lo frotó con sus manos, sintiéndolo; acto seguido se lo llevó a la boca, dejándolo entrar y meter, y luego recorriéndolo todo con su lengua. Aún así Judy fuera de una especie más pequeña, lograba arreglárselas para causar el mismo efecto de lo que pudiera hacer si tuviera el tamaño de Nick. Éste, este tiempo no había dejado de mirar las luces en el techo del baño, pero no pudo evitarlo y la miró ahí abajo, causándole una excitación increíble. ''Tan tierna que se veía cuando la conocí''. Pensó, con una sonrisa y acarició su cabeza mientras ella seguía ocupada. Judy se apartó por un momento.

''Bien, creo que esto ya está estorbando''. Se bajó el mallón junto con su ropa interior. Al agacharse para sacarlas, le dejó una vista del panorama al zorro, dejando ver toda su intimidad y su trasero, lo que hizo que sus deseos sexuales se intensificaran todavía más, si era posible.

''Ven de una vez por todas''. Cuando ella giró, Nick cargó a Judy de sorpresa y entró a uno de los baños, de espaldas. Nick se sentó en la orilla y se detuvo de la tapa del excusado. Judy lentamente se acomodó para lograr la posición perfecta, frente a él. ''Y… aquí estamos''. Nick la observó, la tenía una vez más desnuda frente a él. Toda la pena que antes tenían se había desvanecido.

''Shh''.

Poco a poco fueron haciendo contacto, sintiendo la punta de su pene rozarla unos momentos, pero sin introducirlo.

''Zanahorias, me estás matando. Si no te sientas ahí tendré que sentarte yo''. Bromeó.

Judy rio y poco a poco fue dejando entrar el miembro del zorro, con delicadeza y suavidad. Cerró sus ojos, llena de satisfacción. Si esto no hubiera sucedido en el baño de una estación de policía, el término para esto sería 'romántico'. Judy comenzó a moverse causando fricción, primero lento y poco a poco aumentando la velocidad, logrando excitarlos aún más. Ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar, la boca de ella permanecía abierta, siéndole imposible cerrarla. El zorro se movía arriba y abajo, haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de golpe de la coneja.

''N…Nick… Oh…''. La coneja arqueó toda su espalda, sin parar de moverse. Habían hecho esto un par de veces, pero en una habitación, a solas, con la luz baja. Hacerlo en un lugar público hacía que se dispararan sus niveles de adrenalina y por lo tanto, de placer.

Después de algunos minutos con intervalos de moverse demasiado-descansar un poco-moverse de nuevo, Judy lentamente se separó, sintiendo las piernas débiles. Los dos demasiado agitados, pero no habían terminado todavía. Ella dio un gran suspiro, le dio la espalda y de nuevo se sentó con cuidado en Nick, haciendo penetración una vez más. Él la tomó de uno de sus pechos y de uno de sus glúteos. Judy se detuvo de una mano en el inodoro y la otra se lo llevó al clítoris. El movimiento circular de las caderas de ella hacía que, si aún quedaba un milímetro virgen en ella, este momento se lo llevara todo.

En cuando Judy hizo fricción con su mano también, sintió un impulso incontrolable de hacerlo más fuerte y rápido todavía, sin poder parar en ningún momento. Con todos sus dedos frotó su clítoris, haciendo que su respiración subiera de velocidad, arqueándose a más no poder y volteando sus ojos hasta donde era posible.

''No te det..engas. Ohhh nooo nooo N…nick''. Sentía la necesidad de morder algo, o un gemido se escucharía por toda la comisaría.

''AAAH AAAAAH''. Sentía cómo su vagina palpitaba, y también como toda su zona genital se abría y se cerraba. Estaba a punto de estar a full.

Cuando Nick paró de moverse y ella se levantó un poco, dejó salir disparado un _squirt_ , haciendo salpicar a Nick.

''Ay por dios''. Dijo, casi sin aliento, a punto de colapsar sobre él.

''Hey''. Continuó él, apenas recuperándose. ''Espera, me toca a mí''.

Acomodó a Judy para penetrarla una vez más. Ella sin duda se dejó de nuevo y él comenzó a moverse, sintiendo como su miembro frotaba dentro de Judy.

''Ahhh''. Judy dejaba salir gemidos esta vez más calmados, con una leve sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos, Judy sintió algo caliente dentro de ella, lo que provocó que dejara caer sus orejas.

''Nick''.

''Uffff''. Nick se detuvo del inodoro con las dos manos, rendido, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Después de recuperarse por alrededor de un minuto, Judy con cuidado salió por completo de Nick y se sentó normal sobre él.

''Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, Hopps''. Agregó, con falta de aire.

''¿Aún más seguido?''. Judy rio, con el aliento que le quedaba.


End file.
